


Percy Jackson: The Meme

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, F/M, Sorta Like they're literally in it but on a video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Percy gets kinda well known and then is a meme
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 369





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post:  
> https://needscaffeine.tumblr.com/post/616165716457062400/perseusjackson-sonoftheseagod-stormypaint

Danny watched as the teacher asked the new kid to stand up and introduce himself. He looked like he rather die and she could understand why. This was sixth period meaning he had already done this five times today, and this wouldn't even be the last time he'd have too. 

Although she felt a bit bad for him, she still stared at him, wanting to know about him. Her grandmother would have told her to stop being so nosy, but Danny couldn't help it. 

As he stood, she realized that he was taller than she thought. He had black hair and crazy green eyes. His eyes were what really caught her attention, they looked too emotional for a guy who dressed like a skater and was built like a swimmer. It was almost as if something had happened to him, that was still haunting him. 

Pushing those thoughts aside for a moment she listened to what he was going to say. 

"Hi, I'm Perseus Jackson. Y'all can call me Percy.", The new kid, Percy, said, though the last sentence sounded more like a demand than him just trying to be nice. 

But that's not what tripped Danny up. She recognized the name. But she didn't know what from. 

The thought bounced around in her mind until the end of class when she was finally able to pull her phone out and look him up. Luckily she had athletics and the coaches never bothered with the girls. 

When she put his name into the search bar, severally news articles popped up. 

They were all from about three years ago. Wanting to know more she clicked the top link and began to read. 

_**Boy Saves Himself And Friends From A Kidnapper In Downtown Los Angeles** _

_After months of being on the run, accused by his stepfather of kidnapping his own mother, Perseus Jackson(12) was finally found. Two other kids were abducted alongside him, Annabeth Chase (12) and Grover Underwood (16)._

_Percy, as he told us he'd like to be called, was abducted from a small beach cabin that he and his mother were sharing. Proving his stepfather incorrect in his verdict of the boy. Though Percy assures us, that he was just kidding and there were no hard feelings between the two. He even said that his stepfather would love to give free appliances to all the people Percy has accidentally caused an issue for while trying to escape._

_And he caused a lot of issues. Percy has stolen, broken into building, blown up a bus, and even jumped through a hole in the top of the Gateway Arch, folks that is a whole 600 feet off the ground, and this remarkable young man survived by diving into the water below._

_Unfortunately, none of these attempts worked, causing him to be come desperate, worried for his friends' lives._

_On the coast of the Pacific Ocean, Percy Jackson and his kidnapper, who was not captured, or identified, stood off in a shotgun to rifle gun fight. Blowing up police cars._

_The fight when on for some time, but in the end, Percy and his other abductees were free to go, and so they did, all the way back to New York._

_We did call him to follow up, but the number he gave us was not working._

Danny stared at her screen like she was crazy, but she eventually calmed herself down enough to copy and paste the link to the article to about twenty other people, and before the day was out, the news had spread all over the school. 

* * *

Percy was doing his homework, or at least trying to, when he got an email(maybe he shouldn't be using electronics but if the teacher wants it typed, he's gotta type it), he opened it to find a link to a youtube video. 

He thought it over and decided that he absolutely needed a break from his homework (which he hadn't started yet) and decided to watch it. 

He clicked the link and it brought him to the video page. The thumbnail was of two dudes, one white guy and a darker guy, they were sitting at a table. Percy checked the title of the video. 

After a few moments of not being able to read it, he pressed play and just let the video explain it:

**[Title Screen Plays]**

**Ryan: This week on BuzzFeed Unsolved we're discussing the case of Perseus Jackson, a boy who fought his kidnapper in a gun fight, and won.**

**Shane: Wait, hold on, I think I watched this on the news.**

**Ryan: Yeah, it happened about three years ago.**

Percy skipped ahead a bit. 

**Shane: There is NO way someone could survive a jump like that!**

**Ryan: He fell in the water.**

**Shane: Yeah from 600 feet up! He would've died!**

**Ryan: He didn't**

**Shane: Then the stories fake**

**Ryan: Nope, this all happened.**

Percy smiled, but skipped forward a bit more, wanting to see what else they were going to talk about. 

**Ryan: Not to mention when he set a whole gym on fire**

Percy thought Chiron cleared that up, he was going to have to have a word with him. 

**Shane: How??**

**Ryan: Flaming dodgeballs**

**Shane: Are you kidding?**

**Ryan: Not even a little bit.**

**Shane: I wanna meet this kid.**

**Ryan: Yeah, it'd be cool if someone could actually give us answers on these cases**

Percy turned the video off. He wasn't sure if he should be upset, or amused. He chose amused though, it took less energy. 

He grabbed his laptop, needing to show his Mom. 

* * *

The first time Percy was shone the website, he was in detention. The dude next to him, Steve, who was slowly becoming his detention buddy since they were always there together, handed him his phone. 

"That's you right?", He asked. 

"Yeah, what is this?", Percy squinted at the words at the top of the page, but they were in red and some sort of squiggly font so he couldn't make it out. 

"People take pictures of you and post them here, you've become a meme", His buddy told him. 

"That's cool. How many pictures are uploaded?", Percy asked. 

"Over a thousand. The sites been up for two years, and apparently you travel a lot"

"That's not really my choice, but yeah, I do"

"You wanna post one?", Steve asked. 

Percy shrugged. Steve took that as a yes, and turned so that both he and Percy were in the shot and he took a selfie. 

He uploaded it and immediately people on site were freaking out. 

The small chat function on the site were overrun by the same messages: "Does he know?!?" And "He knows!!"

Percy was very proud of himself, that was until the teacher came back into the classroom and told them to get off the phone. 

* * *

"What's wrong with her anyway?", Leo asked, gesturing to the blonde girl he had walked away from. 

"Annabeth?", Will Solace asked, "She's looking for her boyfriend, he went missing about a month ago"

"That sucks", Leo said. 

"Yeah it does. Not only for Annabeth, Percy was the leader of this camp", Will told him. 

"Wait? Did you say Percy? What's his last name?", Leo asked, getting excited. 

"Jackson, his name is Percy Jackson", Will told him, "Why does that matter?"

Leo smiled wide at him, "Because, I know how to find him"

"What? How?", Will asked, they'd already been looking, and had no luck whatsoever. 

"Memes", Leo's grin reached both of his slightly pointy ears, there was no better time, to have spent way too much time online. 


	2. Percy Forgot He Was A Meme Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Heroes of Olympus meme stuff yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gifted this idea lol :
> 
> stuckinmybookSat:  
> Okay but this needs another chapter with people finding him before he gets to Camp Jupiter. Of course, he had memory loss so he wouldn't know why all of these people knew him but he would definitely go along with it regardless.
> 
> Thank You!!

Percy only knew his name because of the kid who had just ran up to him. It was the weirdest interaction he had had recently, and that was saying something since he was just being trained by a wolf, and had already known quite a bit about fighting, and oh yeah, could control water. Not to mention the fact that he couldn’t remember anything other than one name: Annabeth

Who he now had a last name for also thanks to the guy who told him his own. 

Ryan, that was his name, and he was probably about twelve years old, and ran up to Percy waving his phone around wildly. He had immediately addressed him by name, catching him off guard. 

“What? Do you know me?”, Percy had asked, and the kid smirked. 

“Everyone knows you, dude!”, and that was when Ryan showed him the website, SpotPercy.com. Along with that, he showed him hundreds of photos of himself, starting four years ago. There he was, in all sorts of situations, and after looking at them he began to wonder if he should be concerned about all the burned clothes or not. 

After getting a bit more information from Ryan, he agreed to take a picture with the kid, and even allowed him to include the location, surprised that he asked at all. Several of the photos had a place in the caption, and he was pretty sure he was supposed to be in New York and not Sonoma Valley, California. 

\---

“And see, here he is, six months ago, sitting in a car with, you said your name is Rachel?”, Leo said, checking the website for the hundredth time. Annabeth had taken over while he was gone with Jason and Piper,but now he was here, and more tech savvy than her, he then turned towards the girl. She nodded, smiling to herself.

“That’s right before I kissed him”, Rachel said, forgetting for a moment that Annabeth was next to her, she looked up at the blonde, “Hey, you weren’t together yet”

“Whatever”, Annabeth rolled her eyes, trying not to sound as annoyed as she was. She failed. She turned to Leo, who was looking a bit awkwardly at them, “Are there any recent one?”

“Yeah, some kid named Ryan posted this from Sonoma Valley, that’s where the Wolf House is”, Leo pointed at a picture of Percy, in a dirty Camp Half-Blood tee, by the looks of it, faded as it was, and a kid who couldn’t even be 13 yet, smiling wide at the camera. 

“California?”, Annabeth asked, and Leo nodded. 

“He’s still there, but it looks like he’s been on the move”, he gestured to the photos following it.

* * *

Percy stood back up where he had ducked behind a group of high schoolers, hiding from the gorgons, who claimed he killed their sister, even though he had no memory of it, or anything else really. 

The group turned towards him, the dude, just barely taller than Percy, was holding a phone. He sighed and moved so that he was visible in the photo. He knew, from scanning the website with Ryan, that most people posted unsolicited photos of him, so being asked was nice, he supposed. 

The photo took about five seconds, and after thanking them all, a million times, he took off down the street, the opposite way the gorgons had gone. 

\--

“Here he is in Fairville, about a week ago”, Leo pointed to the group of photos. One was Percy standing in the center of a group of kids, all in either cheer outfits or football uniforms, making the location plainly obvious. The next one was him hiding behind the same group of kids, though what he is hiding from is not shown and the caption reads, ‘he sneak??’. The rest of the photos were just him around the town, and at one point just laying on the street, tired, and clearly sweaty. 

“Man, he is not looking too hot, huh?”, Piper asked, having joined in Annabeth’s place while she went to visit Percy’s mom. 

“I know you’re into blondes, Beauty Queen, but surely you can tell that he is a catch”, Leo laughed when Piper playfully hit him on the shoulder. 

“Shut it or I’ll leave you to the Stolls”, she warned, and Leo gasped, pretending to be upset. 

“You wouldn’t!”

“I would”, she said, and now they were both laughing. When they were done, she gestured to the photo, “Let’s not show Annabeth this one, she probably doesn’t want to see people checking out her boyfriend”

“Then why does she make me help her with this”, he asked, and Piper groaned, but smiled at the joke. 

* * *

Percy didn’t see the girl recording him until it was too late. He sighed, climbing out of the water, ways away from here, and just waved, making it clear he caught her. He could tell from where he was standing that she was a little embarrassed, but not enough to not upload the video, he was sure. 

\---

“Annabeth!”, Leo barged into the Athena Cabin, disrupting a few campers, earning a few glares, and waking Annabeth from the first bit of sleep she had had that week. 

“What is it, Leo?”, she asked, sitting up, and pulling her hair into a ponytail, knowing she wouldn’t have time to try and comb it. 

“There’s a video!”, nothing else had to be said before she was racing into the Big House. 

The video was about ten seconds long. The first four seconds was of Percy jumping into some water, clearly running from something off scree, and going completely under before appearing on the other side, and climbing out. The camera then turned towards the girl who was gaping, and mouthed ‘How?’ before it snapped back around, to see Percy, soaked, and waving before the video cut off. 

The comments below were all wondering how he could swim so fast and saying he should try out for the Olympics. 

* * *

Somehow Percy found someone taking his picture in a town full of about five people. Strawberry, California definitely was small, and something told him that he was not used to being anywhere with so few people. 

He didn’t even pretend to notice the man taking his photo. Part of him just hoped it was actually going on the website and not just for the dude, since he was clearly an adult. 

Percy wished he could tell what angle it was taken at, because for whatever reason, he didn’t bleed, or get cut, nothing did it, the gorgons had caught up a few times, and nothing. And through the numerous rips in his shirt it was kind of obvious. Hopefully he was moving or had been turned so it was hidden, and hopefully no one looked too closely at the photo. 

\---

“I didn’t even know there was a town called Strawberry”, Annabeth groaned. 

“Kinda ironic, right?”, Thalia asked, stopping by before the Hunters moved out to California to start on the search before the Argo II could. 

“What?”, she asked. 

“Because of the strawberry fields here”, Annabeth groaned again. 

* * *

The next photo was in San Francisco, and it was just one of Percy running towards some hippie woman. 

They didn’t have much time to look anymore, except for a few seconds to give Thalia updates. The Argo II was sure to be ready in two weeks, and there were preparations to be made. 

Still, Annabeth would look sometimes, needing to know where he was. And she was surprised to find that the most recent photo had him placed in Canada. Covered in mud, and looking more like the Percy she knew than he had in any of the more recent photos. 

She could only pray to her mother, Poseidon, and whichever gods would listen that he was back in Camp Jupiter by time she got there. Luckily they did listen. 

* * *

The next time anyone checked the website was while Annabeth and Percy were in Tartarus, and they were toting around a very sad and angry son of Hades. Leo had walked over to where Nico had taken to sitting on the deck, for some reason preferring to be up there than below deck. 

“You wanna see something?”, he asked and Nico just frowned, shrugging, but still turned to look at the laptop screen. He pulled up the website, and scrolled to one of the oldest photos. 

It was of Percy at a school dance, Nico sitting in the background, a bunch of cards in hand. The two of them were looking in opposite directions, and as Percy seemed to be standing still, Nico was in motion, beginning to step off the bleachers. 

“What the Hades? Where did you get that?”, he asked, taking the computer and scrolling. Leo began to explain what the website and the meme was, when he reached a photo of a girl, who looked a lot like Nico, wearing a green cap. Nico paused so did Leo. 

“Are you okay?”, he asked and Nico nodded. 

“I’m fine”, he said, not sounding fine at all, “Are there other photos?”

Leo told him there were and began to show him the years of photos on the sight. The most recent one taken in Rome. It was of Jason and Percy standing next to each other. The caption read: ‘He must really be into blondes’

“Nah, he totally liked Rachel”, Nico scoffed, seeming a bit miffed. 

“Did you know she kissed him?”, Leo asked, always up for some gossip, and with the look Nico was giving him, so was he. 

* * *

When they were out of Tartarus, only minutes after being on land, Nico launched himself forward, hugging Percy. It took him by surprise, but he hugged him back, tiredly patting his back. 

Leo and Piper both took a photo of it, catching Annabeth in the background, looking about ready to pass out but smirking at the sight. 

That night they uploaded the photos with a caption that read: ‘Location: Almost Home’

-

When they got back to Camp Half-Blood, and everyone was getting stitched back up and bandaged, and everything had officially calmed down for the time being, they forced Percy to take one more picture. They made him go up to Thalia’s tree and stand there. 

And then they gave him the phone and told him what he had to do. Getting his mom to agree to the photo was probably the easiest thing he has ever done. 

That night, the two photos were uploaded once again, this time under an account that Percy himself had made. The caption read: ‘Home’ and that was it. 

* * *

Half a year later, Percy was sitting in his room, just having finished dictating his first book on Greek gods, when he decided to finally write an email to a certain pair. 

A week later he was making preparations for a small film crew to come over. He was finally ready to give the Buzzfeed Unsolved boys their first big break. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine
> 
> Do y'all want a Buzzfeed Unsolved Chapter??


	3. Buzzfeed UnMemed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buzzfeed Unsolved/Percy Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted this lol so here it is

**Ryan (Narrating):** Today on Buzzfeed Unsolved we are revisiting the strange kidnapping of Perseus Jackson

**Shane:** It’s been like four or five years since we covered that

**Ryan:** I know, that’s why I was so surprised when we received this email. 

_ [Ryan begins to read the email as it appears on the screen, personal information blurred out] _

**Ryan (Readin** **g):** hey, this is kinda strange, since it has been so long but i would like to finally give you the full scoop, i actually saw the video a while back, and thought it was kind of funny, my mom and i had a good laugh about it, anyways i hope this actually reaches you since i don’t know anything about computers at all

**Ryan(Narrating Again)** : So I emailed him back, asking him if it would be possible to visit him. He gave us permission as long we came when his parents weren’t there-

**Shane:** Why?

**Ryan** : He has a baby sister and doesn’t want anyone to bother her

**Shane:** I guess that makes sense

**Ryan(Narrating Again):** Percy and I stayed in correspondence for a week, planning for us to meet him on the other side of the country. While I was talking with him, we began to look into him some more. Along with the original kidnapping and the gym he blew up, I found hundreds of more articles about Percy. But at the top of the search page was this:

**[A screenshot of SpotPercy.com]**

**Ryan(Still Narrating):** Since out last video, it would seem that Percy Jackson has become a meme. There are photos starting all the way back to a couple months after our video came out. 

_ [The page scrolled, showing the photos, blurring out all faces except for Percy’s]  _

**Ryan(Cont.):** Within the first year of photos is the first one of Percy actively participating in the meme, taking a photo with what appears to be a classmate, since the caption reveals that they are in detention. 

_ [The Caption becomes larger and clearer, it reads: i have detention with him like everyday bruh] _

**Shane:** So not only is he a meme, he is also a hooligan

**Ryan:** Did you just say hooligan?

**Shane:** Yeah

**Ryan(Laughing):** Why?

**Shane:** Because that’s what he fucking is!

_ (Coversation dies out) _

_ \-- _

_[The screen changes to a overhead shot of Manhattan. Ryan continues to tell about their travels out there, and then we join them, standing at Percy’s door]_

_[We see them knock on the door, and Percy, who looks a little different from the photos we had seen, opens it and lets them in]_

**Percy:** Um, do you guys want anything? My mom made cookies and my step-dad keeps a stash of tea in the cabinet. 

**Ryan:** No, we’re good, why don’t you show us where you would like us to sit? 

_ [Percy looked slightly uncomfortable, hands fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie, but he shrugged and lead them to a small sitting area, and gestured to the couch, taking a chair opposite of them] _

**Shane:** Nice place

**Percy:** Thanks, but that’s all my mom, I’m not really here often enough to give any input, you know? 

_ [Both of them nod] _

**Ryan:** Where are usually?

**Percy:** I go to a camp over the summer and sometimes during the year

**Shane:** What kind of camp?

**Percy:** Uh, just your average summer camp, I guess? My Dad, um, my real Dad, kinda founded it with his family

**Ryan:** You don’t have to answer if it’s too personal, but do you spend any of the year with your Dad?

**Percy:** Not usually, he travels alot, always on the water

_ [Percy was staring down at his hands and Ryan decided to change the subject] _

**Ryan:** So, you wanted to give us a first hand account on the stories we talked about a few years ago? 

**Percy:** Yeah, and I’ll also answer anything really

**Shane:** So, how exactly did you survive everything during your kidnapping?

_ [Percy for the first time appears confident now, and also for the first time, makes eye contact with them] _

**Percy** : It was tough, because it was my cousin, my uncle’s son. I didn’t know him very well, since he’s related to me on my Dad’s side, and well… 

**Percy, cont.:** And he took me away from my mom, causing a car wreck before hand, I had no clue if she was okay. 

_ [His voice breaks a little there but he doesn’t stop. He continues to tell them about everything that happened, from the ‘car wreck’ to the traveling across the country, blowing up an empty bus hoping to get away from him, the water park, the casino, the animal transportation truck, and finally, the gun fight on the beach, where he blew up a gas line, finally able to get rid of him, and join the police that showed up] _

**Shane** : Woah, that must have been tough

**Percy, chuckling:** You have no idea

**Ryan:** Your step-dad was very adamant on blaming all of this on you, citing your many expulsions from schools across the state as proof that you are capable of violent behavior

_ [Percy looked a bit mad at this, looking from Shane to Ryan] _

**Percy:** Gabe is a dick. Most of those things weren’t my fault. 

**Shane** : Not even the dunking your whole class into a tank while visiting the aquarium?

**Percy, smiling a bit:** I wanted to know what the lever did

**Ryan:** And the hitting the bus with a cannonball? 

**Percy** : In my defense, they shouldn’t have had it loaded, and I wasn’t aiming for the bus

**Shane:** What were you aiming for

_ [Percy shrugged] _

**Percy:** I don’t remember

**Ryan, changing the subject:** Can you tell us anything about Gabe Ugliano’s disappearance?

**Percy:** No, not really. He just split after Mom and I were back home and safe. Just decided not to deal with us anymore. Neither of us were that bothered by it honestly. 

**Shane:** Why not? 

**Percy, teeth clenched:** Like I said, Gabe’s a dick. 

**Ryan:** Okay, and what about the gym that you played a game of dodgeball in, where the balls were on fire?

**Percy:** I didn’t start that. I was just trying to keep them from aiming the dodgeballs at any of the other students or my half-brother. 

**Shane** : And were those kids ever found?

**Percy:** I couldn’t tell you. My half-brother, Tyson, and me ran once everyone was safe, you know?

_ [They nodded, not sure what to say to that] _

**Ryan:** You weren’t seen for the rest of the year, can you tell us about that? 

**Percy:** My best friend, Grover, was in trouble, I was helping him. 

**Shane** : You like to help people, huh?

**Percy, smirking:** You could say I was made for it

**Ryan:** I guess so. Now, when did you find out about the meme? 

_[Percy laughs]_

**Percy:** From this kid named Steve. I promise you that guy was smoking weed all the way back in middle school. He was cool though. Spent detention with him most afternoons. 

**Ryan:** Do you still talk with Steve? 

**Percy:** We kinda stopped seeing each other after I was kicked out. Honestly I would love to catch up with him.

**Shane:** Why were you in detention? 

**Percy:** Tardiness, skipping classes, skating in the hallway, failing tests, tapping on my desk… what wasn’t I in detention for? 

**Ryan** : You must have had some harsh teachers

**Percy** : Yeah. Only one’s to ever actually help and understand me were my Latin teacher in sixth grade and my new step-dad Paul. 

-

**Ryan(Narrating):** We talked a bit more with Percy, and then he told us about the last year and a half of his life. 

**Percy:** Yeah, I kinda got into an accident. Lost my memory for a bit. Was kinda living on the streets. Those kids I took photos with probably helped me more than my Dad has

_ [The ground shakes here, revealed by the way Ryan and Shane are tossed a bit]  _

**Ryan:** What was that?

**Percy** : The people below us must have turned their heater on, it happens sometimes. 

**Shane, skeptically:** Alright, so, continue..

**Percy:** And then I found an old friend, who I only knew because they told me they knew me. And stayed there for a bit before she sent two of her own friends to help me get to a doctor in Canada. 

**Ryan:** Why Canada? 

**Percy, winking:** Free healthcare. 

_ [They laugh and then Percy continues to tell them about regaining his memory, recovering, and then joining his girlfriend and some friends for a trip around the World] _

**Shane:** Was that blond guy there? From the photo?

**Percy:** Oh my gods, yes, I don’t know why everyone thinks we’re a couple

**Ryan:** Does the thought of that bother you? 

**Percy:** Being asked if I am dating my cousin, kinda yeah

**Shane:** I thought you told us you were half Greek? 

**Percy:** Touche

**Ryan:** Is he related to the cousin who kindapped you? 

**Percy:** They have the same Dad, but Jason isn’t a horrible person like the other one

**Ryan:** Interesting. 

**Percy:** Is it?

**Ryan:** Kinda

**Shane:** It’s gotta be crazy to go through like ten traumatic things, and then also be pictured after them like that?

**Percy:** The meme may be the most normal part of my life

-

**Shane:** Can I ask where you met a guy who looks just like Kurt Cobain? 

_ [A picture of Percy, a blonde girl, a teen with green hair, and a guy who looks just like Kurt Cobain standing near a car appears on the screen] _

**Percy, laughs:** That’s my girlfriend’s cousin

**Ryan:** Really? 

**Percy:** Yeah

**Shane:** That’s insane

**Percy:** It really, really is

-

**Ryan(Narrating):** We explored a bit after that, asking Percy a few questions about his family and his home. This is when we realized something strange about a few of the books on his desk in his room. 

**Shane, flipping through a novel:** What is this in? 

**Percy:** Greek, my girlfriend got it for me? 

**Ryan:** Annabeth? 

**Percy** : Yeah, we go to the same camp, and we can both read it, so she thought it would be a nice present

**Shane** : What is it? Why Greek? 

**Percy** : Good Omens. It’s easier on my dyslexia

**Shane** : Do you believe in God? 

**Percy** : I’m Pagan, kinda makes everything in there ten times funnier

**Ryan** : Pagan? 

**Percy** : It’s more common than you would think 

-

**Ryan** : Is there anything you would like to say before we wrap up? 

**Percy** : Yeah. Stop shipping me with my cousin

-

**Ryan(Narrating Again):** And so that is the Percy Jackson mystery solved

**Shane** : That is if you believe a word he said

**Ryan** : And you don’t? 

**Shane** : I don’t know, he seemed to be telling the truth, but who knows, right? 

**Ryan** : Do you think he’s a witch? 

**Shane** , laughs: What? Why? 

**Ryan** : The pagan thing

**Shane** : He’s Greek

**Ryan** : Fuck!

**Shane** : Yeah

**Ryan** : But isn’t that stereotyping? 

**Shane** : I don’t know, I just know that he is Greek and a Pagan and it doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together

**Ryan** : Maybe

_ [Laughter as the video ends] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine
> 
> I think it could be better, I do, but I still like it enough to post it I guess
> 
> I would also like to say as implausible as it is, I don't actually think there is anything wrong with shipping Jercy, if there was we wouldn't be able to ship any of them. I just think of the big three's kids as cousins

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine
> 
> Based on this post:  
> https://needscaffeine.tumblr.com/post/616165716457062400/perseusjackson-sonoftheseagod-stormypaint


End file.
